1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a buckle and, more particularly, a buckle formed of two shaped, bent wire elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 720,201 discloses a buckle with the two sides of the buckle, opposite the strap post 11, being inclined at an obtuse angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 731,808 discloses a buckle with the two sides of the buckle, opposite the strap post 5, being inclined at an obtuse angle. A strap keeper 4 is positioned perpendicular to the buckle main body and is positioned above the strap post.